Urchin
Urchins are enemies in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Mario Party 9. They are purple sea urchins with yellow spikes. In Super Mario Galaxy, they appear in the Beach Bowl Galaxy, Deep Dark Galaxy and Freezeflame Galaxy. They don't swim around in the water (they don't swim in New Super Mario Bros. Wii either) but stay still there on the sea bottom. Urchins appear on land in the Freezeflame Galaxy, as well as in the freezing cold water. They act just the same way they do underwater. When an Urchin catches sight of Mario/Luigi, they raise their spikes (making a ching sound when doing so) and start to roll towards the heroes. They're also Red Urchins, a new sub-species that appear around the fire/lava. They attack by rolling towards the heroes and trying to bump into them, much like the underwater/on land purple ones. Getting hit by a purple or red Urchin will make Mario/Luigi lose on wedge of health from their Health Meter. Red Urchins can be defeated by tricking them to fall in the lava or a fireball from Fire Mario/ Fire Luigi. The underwater ones can be defeated with a shell. They release 6 Star Bits when defeated. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, a new sub-species, Mega Urchins, were introduced. Urchins only appear in World 4 (NSMB Wii). Urchins can be frozen, but don't stay long before breaking free. They then fall asleep. Asleep Urchins block the Warp Pipes shooting bubbles and water, which either helps or hurts the player. Urchins in New Super Mario Bros. Wii can be defeated by a Starman or by firing a fireball at one via the Fire Flower. Touching an Urchin in New Super Mario Bros. Wii will cause Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) to lose a form or die at small form. Urchins reappear in Super Mario Galaxy 2 behaving the same way they do in Super Mario Galaxy. They appear in the Starshine Beach Galaxy and the Slimy Spring Galaxy. Red Urchins reappear on the third planet of the Battle Belt Galaxy. Urchins reappear in Mario Party 9, more as hazards than enemies. In the minigame, Pier Pressure, their are ten fishing rods that either have Cheep-Cheeps or Urchins at the ends of them. If the player picks a fishing rod with an Urchin on it, he/she is eliminated from the game. Blooper also tosses Urchins at players in the minigame, Blooper Barrage. The thrown Urchins target a specific player, and can be redirected if a Cannonball is shot at them. Getting hit by a thrown Urchin results in the player or opposing player (whoever gets hit by it) losing one point. Hitting an Urchin right before it is about to hit the player sends it back into the sea below. Additionally, in Bowser's Block Battle, if Blooper appears on the stage, it attacks by throwing Urchins at the players. Gallery BlooperBarrage2-MP9.png|Some Urchins are thrown at players in Blooper Barrage of Mario Party 9. Pier Pressure Urchin.png|Luigi pulls a fishing rod with an Urchin on it in Pier Pressure of Mario Party 9. Somebody's bout to get eliminated! Guess that Magikoopa (possibly Kamek) wins the game then!. Galaxybig 3498.jpg|Mario nears some Urchins possibly rolling towards him in the Slimy Spring Galaxy or Super Mario Galaxy 2. DSCI0221.JPG|This is the picture of an Urchin in World 4 (NSMB Wii) of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. 466-1- (2).jpg|Mario runs near some torches in the Freezeflame Galaxy's Hot and Cold Planet. Four Urchins can be seen in the Freezing Water in the background. This is in Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies